Hermione's crush
by Nicky007
Summary: Hermione soon faces the consequenses of dreaming away during Potions.
1. Oooh, Miss Granger gets detention!

'Oooooh, there he comes! Don't look at him, just walk, Hermione, just walk to your classroom' Hermione thought when she saw professor Lupin strolling through the corridor, on his way to teach the students how to protect themselves from nasty animals, curses and dangerous teachers, like Snape.  
  
Her legs felt weak when he came closer, in fact they felt like jelly. When Lupin walked past her, she tripped over her own feet and gave a squeak when she hit the floor. 'O gosh, I can't stand the humiliation of lying on the floor in front of the man who have a crush on!' she thought nervously and looked up. Immediately Lupin turned around, thinking that he caused her to fall and helped her to her feet. Hermione almost fainted when her hand touched his. "Thank you" she managed to say softly, and her face had the color of over-ripe tomatoes. Lupin smiled. "Are you allright?" Hermione couldn't help but to stare in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and was thinking about how it would feel to kiss him. Lupin blinked a few times with his eyes. "Hermione? Are you allright?" he asked again. Hermione snapped out of her fantasy at once. "Yes, yes I'm fine, thanks" she murmured and turned around to rush back to her classroom.  
  
Potions was on the menu for today, and despite the fact that she despised the subject and the teacher who taught them how to make awful smelling potions, she didn't mind it much. All she could think of was professor Lupin and his gorgeous brown eyes. The door slammed open, broke into two pieces against the door and professor Snape hurried inside. Nobody bothered much about the door, as this happened all the time when Snape came into the room. "There will be no foolish wandwaving or silly enchantments in this class" he bellowed as he turned around. His cape flapped behind him like he was Batman or something. "Snape looks more ugly than normal, don't you think?" Ron whispered to Hermione while he opened his books. "I've heard that Weasley, detention! Didn't I tell you on the first day that I could hear everything?" he flashed a dark smile at him and pointed at his ear, where a large hearing device was to be seen. He pushed on a button on his desk, the lights went out and the detectophones that were hidden under the table suddeny became visible because they were glowing in the dark. Ron groaned. "Can you believe this? That greasy git bugged the whole room!" he grunted and slapped his hand over his forehead. Hermione shrugged, who cares about Snape's obsession with doing anything that would give him a reason to give the students detention, when you've got such a fantastic teacher as Lupin in the school?  
  
A few minutes later Snape gave the instructions to the students, so they could make a potion which could transform naughty students, who weren't paying attention into a donut. While everyone was doing their best on making the peculiar potion, Hermione was drawing love hearts in her notebook, with the name Lupin in it. She had a dreamy expression on her face and sighed. Then suddenly, Hermione became aware of the fact that she heard no noises anymore. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath. But before she could look up and see what was going on, she felt a large hand on her shoulder and the cold voice of Snape snarled: "DETENTION!"  
  
A/N: Review! Or else I'll report you to the ministry!! I've got high places contacts there! *cough*Luciusmalfoy*cough* :P 


	2. Lupin saves the day

Chapter 2: Lupin saves the day!  
  
"But professor, you can't make me clean your office everyday after classes!" Hermione protested after Potions class. Snape shot an unemotional glance at her. "Why not, Miss Granger? You didn't pay attention, so you suffer the consequenses of your actions, it's as simple as that" he said calmly. "And besides, I could use a cleaner in my office, as Dumbledore doesn't pay me enough to hire one" he added with an unpleasant smile. Hermione blinked away a few tears, turned around and stomped out of the room. 'This is so not fair! Why do I have to pay for being in love? I can't help it!" she thought angrily and wiped a few tears away from her cheeks. The mere thought of being alone with Snape for almost an hour each day made her so angry and sad, she had to cry again.  
  
Hermione sat down on a bench near the lake and burried her head in her arms. Then all over sudden she felt someone seize her shoulder again, but this time in a gently manner. "Wha...? she said startled, thinking it was Snape. But in front of her stood professor Lupin, with his lovely brown hair waving in the wind and his eyes looked worried at her. "Hermione, what's wrong, my dear?" he asked and squatted in front of her, so he could look her straight in the eyes. Hermione didn't know what to say at first but managed to stutter "It..it's professor Snape, he...he made me clean his office everyday, for detention, just because I wasn't paying attention." Hermione almost wanted to say she got this punishment for the reason that she was drawing Lupin-love-hearts in her notebook, but luckily decided not to. Lupin stared in her eyes for a minute, thinking seriously about a solution for this problem. "Follow me, I'm gonna try to get you out of this" he said, and Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Her hero was going to get her out of this appalling situation! She followed Lupin with legs that felt like jelly (she had that every time she saw him) to the dungeons.  
  
"Severus! Can I have a word with you?" Lupin shouted when he entered the large office of the Potions master. Snape frowned when he saw Hermione cowering behind her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Yes, what's the matter, Remus?" he said grudgingly. "It's about Hermione Granger here, don't you think you have been a little too harsh on her?" Lupin came right to the point. Snape shook his head. "I think I even let her off too lightly, to be frank!" Hermione still whimpered behind Lupin. "Well, I demand you to forget about the detention, you made that poor child cry!" Lupin ordered. Snape's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so" he said through clenched teeth. "If you don't, I'll pay you a visit next week" Lupin grinned and pointed at the lunar chart. "Full moon, I don't think you like me much around that time, my dear Severus" he said in a calm voice, and he knew Snape would obey. Snape and Lupin stared at each other until Snape gave in and glared at Hermione. "Okay, girl, consider yourself lucky for this time! But next time, I won't be so kindhearted, understood?" Hermione couldn't believe her luck, Lupin saved her out of the clutches from the vicious Potions master! She nodded and cleared her throat. "Thanks, Mr Snape" she muttered and accompanied with Lupin, she quickly went out of the cold dungeon to the warmth of the hall.  
  
"Thank you so much, professor Lupin!" she said and blushed deeply. Lupin smiled at her. "No problem" he said, smiling too. Then he went to the class to teach kids how to defend themselves, and how to get rid of detention, without using violence. Hermione dropped down on a chair and sighed deeply. Lupin was such a brave hero!  
  
A/N: Please review, or else I'll report you to Snape, so you can clean his office!! :P 


End file.
